Mujoe
Mujoe is a villain and recurring character in the ''Bomberman'' series. A 45 year old blonde professional wrestler with sunglasses, Mujoe is usually in charge of commanding his evil gang's troops and using the inventions of Dr. Mechado. In the anime, he is Bagura's second-in-command. His name is a pun combining the Japanese word "mujo" (無情), meaning "heartless" or "ruthless," with the name Joe. Biography Mujoe first appeared in Saturn Bomberman, known as "Mr. Meanie" in the English translation. He released the monster Crator from his prison-like tower and started using his powers to conquer the world, with the MeanieLand Amusement Park as his secret base. Dr. Ein sends White Bomberman and Black Bomberman to regain control of the crystals which held Crator in his tower and restore order to a crumbling planet, crushing the evil Mujoe along the way. Mujoe next appeared in both versions of Bomberman Max 2. The story in both games is the same, with Mujoe having shrunk Bomberman and Max to the size of an ant using his new secret weapon, the Mini-Mini Device. In the end, Bomberman and Max succeeded in destroying the device, returning to their normal size and taking revenge on Mujoe and his Hige Hige Gang. ''Bomberman Generation'' Mujoe's next appearance was in Bomberman Generation. During this storyline, Mujoe tries to gain his long-overdue revenge against Bomberman by using the Bomb Elements - six multi-colored crystals bearing unfathomable, though unknown, powers bearing implications that are powerful enough to do unimaginable things to space itself. He is responsible of the attack on the space freighter headed for Planet Bomber in the opening cutscene when several of his henchmen, the Hige Hige Bandits, destroy it in order to retrieve the Bomb Elements by force. Unfortunately, the Bomb Elements fall out and are pulled into the gravitational pull of nearby planet Tentacalls, which happened to be near the site where the space freighter was destroyed. The actions of the Hige Hige Bandits had caught the attention of Dr. Ein, who sends White Bomberman and Max after the perpetrators; however, because of Max's desire to finish the mission "his own way", White Bomberman is forced to go after Mujoe by himself. Mujoe hears of White Bomberman and sends the Crush Bombers, a hired quintet of Bomber-like characters bearing exceptional abilities true to their namesakes, after him so that he would not foil his plans again. While White Bomberman is occupied, Mujoe manages to capture three Bomb Elements and corrupt one of them with his own technology into doing his bidding. By the time Bomberman takes back the other two Bomb Elements held by the Hige Hige Bandits, Mujoe has completely corrupted his Bomb Element; thus, when Bomberman confronts Mujoe on his personal ship, the Armor Joe, Mujoe boasts of his accomplishment and sics the corrupted Bomb Element on Bomberman. The Bomb Element manifests a monster from its essence, which attacks Bomberman. After the corrupted Bomb Element is defeated (and purified), Mujoe exits the scene by being sent flying into the horizon by a Bomb Element-induced explosion, yelling at White Bomberman, "I'm gonna get you for thi-i-i-i-i-i-is!!!" ''Bomberman Jetters'' (game) Mujoe appears in the video game version of Bomberman Jetters, itself made to be a sequel to Generation rather than a game adaptation of the anime original. Fed up with Bomberman consistently foiling their plans, Mujoe and the Hige Hige Bandits, under orders from Dr. Mechado, pilot their artificial moon, Dark Star, towards Planet Bomber with the hopes of the two of them colliding. Doing so will completely obliterate Planet Bomber, thereby destroying their foes forever. Bomberman and Max, working with the Jetters, fly to the Dark Star and stop its jets, preventing the deadly collision. Bomberman and Max then infiltrate Hige Central, the Hige Hige Bandits' base on the Dark Star. At the top of the Hige Ring Tower, Mujoe unleashes a giant monster to fight the two heroes as he makes his escape to the surface of Planet Bomber (in a hidden final battle sequence unlocked when all Lightning Cards are collected). Bomberman and Max follow him down and fight him, cornering and defeating him in his escape pod. Mujoe then escapes, vowing vengeance, just as Mechado appears. Personality Mostly simple-minded, Mujoe enjoys praise and tends to act without thinking. However, in the anime, he has been shown to have a sense of honour, respect for his opponents, and a strong loyalty to those important to him. Anime Main article: Mujoe (Jetters) Mujoe appears in the Bomberman Jetters anime initially as one of the main villains. He has an allegiance with Dr. Mechado who provides him with Gadgets to create artificial Bombermen. He is shown to have a fatherly relationship with the Bomber Shitennou, even allowing Grand Bomber to take on White Bomber on his own as a show of respect and honour. His role becomes less of a villain and more of an ally and acquaintance as the story progresses, as towards the end of the entire series, Mujoe even allies with the Jetters in order to save Bagura from Mechado, as his relationship with him is revealed to be more of a strong lasting friendship than that of a "boss-and-his-lacky". It's also revealed that he started off as a nobody who drank his life away because of a failing life, no job, girlfriend leaving, and no money. Mujoe was also noticeably overweight and had brown hair. However, Bagura soon found him and invited him to his home, where Bagura gave Mujoe a job as his right-hand man with a salary of 180,000 yen, among other benefits. They all turned out to be a lie, but despite this, Mujoe promised to help Bagura and after sharing what appears to be a pot noodle, the Hige Hige group was born. Gallery Story 11.png|Intro of Bomberman Max 2 End 15.png|Ending of Bomberman Max 2 Game Over Screens 2.png|Game Over Screens of Bomberman Max 2 Hige Hige Bandits 2.png|Intro of Bomberman Generation Mujoe 3.png|Bomberman Jetters Anime Mujoe 4.png|Close Up Mujoe 5.png|Mujoe without his Glasses Mujoe-MujoeMovie.png|Mujoe in Mujoe's movie in episode 14 Mujoe BJ.png|Bomberman Jetters The Game Intro SB Scene.png|Saturn Bomberman Opening 45.png|SB Continued 68.png 72.png 99.png SB Scene 2.png|SB Story SB Scene 3.png|SB Continued 22.png 46.png SB Scene 4.png SB Title Scene.png|Animation before the Title de:Mujoe Category:Characters Category:Bosses Category:Villains Category:Multiplayer Category:Bomberman Jetters characters Category:Male Characters Category:Saturn Bomberman Category:Bomberman Max 2 Category:Bomberman Generation Category:Humans Category:Final Bosses